


Look My Way

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Captain America Infatuation, Communication Failure, Crush, FIx It, M/M, Makeover, Natasha ships Capsicoul, Pheels, Phil's Ass, Pining, Secretive Homosexuality, dating fail, missunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries his best to catch Steve Rogers’ attention, Natasha helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story is just cute and a little ridiculous, which are two things I think are a must when writing Capsicoul.

Phil straightened his tie as he made his way to the conference room. It was the first meeting since his recovery he would have that Steve Rogers would be attending.  
He knew it was foolish but he simply couldn’t help the way he felt, the way his stomach always filled with butterflies just at the thought of seeing him.  
He straightened his hair then entered the conference room.  
He scanned the room seeing his friends and Avengers, Steve was back from his road trip.  
The room was filled with murmuring as they talked amongst themselves until the meeting would start, Phil bit his bottom lip looking across the room at Steve until he intentionally let it go hoping no one had noticed.  
Steve glanced over at him and smiled showing all of his white perfect teeth, his hair was lighter and his skin tanner from the sun the many weeks he spent riding his motorcycle on the highways.  
Phil smiled back hoping that big smile had been meant for him.  
Phil took his seat at the table next to Director Fury and the meeting started, Phil did his best to not look at Steve more than he looked at the others.  
He likely failed.  
When the meeting was over he took in a deep breath and let it out before standing tall and making his way to Steve as he had gotten up to leave the room.  
Phil didn’t want to call his name and appear too obvious so he paused to pick up some of his folders from the table pretending to leave the room as well.  
He cleared his throat a little too loudly behind Captain America and Steve turned to look over his shoulder at him.  
“Oh hey Agent Coulson.” Steve said and smiled again as he fell back to walk by his side.  
“Captain.” Phil greeted as they fell into step next to each other.  
“I’m glad to see you up and about last time I saw you, you were still laying in a hospital bed.” Steve said and his eyes traveled slowly from the floor up to Phil’s eyes. “You look to be doing well.” He said slowly almost as if he was enjoying the scenery and Phil wheezed in a breath.  
“Oh yes, my recovery went smoothly.” Phil replied and his eyes darted nervously. “So, I hear you went on a road trip?”  
“Yes Sir, it was nice. It really gave me a chance to clear my head. Ya know?” Steve replied with a wink and Phil nodded smiling.  
“Oh absolutely,” he declared a little too excitedly and Steve only smiled and chuckled lightly.   
Phil cleared his throat and tried to act a little more normal. “So, are you planning to stay long?” he asked casually.  
Steve shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.  
“I have nowhere else to go.” Phil frowned and wanted to tell him he could always, always come to him.  
“Oh well, you’re always welcome here, Captain.”  
“Thanks, Phil.” Steve said and pat him on his shoulder lightly, winking again. Phil stopped in his tracks and blushed, he had finally called him by his first name! “Well, catch you later!” he called back with a wave then made his way down the hallway happily.  
Phil smiled and looked at the floor just now realizing he had been hugging the folders he had against his chest like a shield.  
“I need those reports after you pick your jaw up off the floor, Agent.” Nick Fury chided playfully as he passed Phil in the hallway, though he didn’t take his teasing too much to heart.

OO  
The next few days Phil was never sure when he would run into Steve again, he seemed to always be around at the least expected times.  
Today Phil had run into him a few times in the hallway and once on the bridge.  
Once Steve was obviously heading to the Gym because he was wearing his gym cloths and carrying a duffle bag with him, one punching bag thrown over his shoulder with ease.  
Phil’s chest would always swell with affection when he would see Steve around HQ.

OO  
Phil had just finished up his last report and was preparing for the walk to his quaters, he stood up and carried the few files he felt like taking home with him as he made his way through the winding hallways.  
A sheet fell off the top, rolling his eyes Phil stopped and leant over to pick it up but was run smack into from behind.  
With a oomph Phil dropped his other papers on the floor trying to catch his balance.  
About to give this intern a piece of his mind Phil was stopped by a family voice.  
“Oh jeez, I’m sorry Phil.” Phil blushed at the fact Steve had accidentally bumped his crotch into his ass as he was bent over, he must’ve been booking it.  
Steve crouched next to the agent to help him pick up his paperwork, Phil knelt next to him as they piled them together.  
“Oh its okay.” He said ignoring the fact that he would have to reorganize the entire pile, he would reorganize it a hundred times over if it meant seeing Steve for five minutes.  
“I’m real sorry about this, I feel like an ox sometimes.” Steve blushed handing the papers over to Phil as they both stood up.  
“Oh no, you’re perfect,” Phil blurted out and blushed darker than he already was, Steve looked at him wide eyed for a moment before he smiled too widely then looked at the ground awkwardly. “I-I mean with the super soldier serum you are…I didn’t mean.”  
“Goodnight, Phil.” He said ignoring the awkward statement and smiled patting him on the shoulder then walked off, he was grateful that Steve interrupted him and saved at least a little bit of his dignity.  
Phil watched him go from behind and sighed wantonly before he frowned.  
He was literally invisible to Steve, he constantly runs into him like that, he doesn’t even see him standing in the way.  
Phil looked at the ground as he made his way to his quarters going inside and setting the mountain of paperwork down on the desk in the corner of his bedroom.  
He sighed and dropped his head down on the counter.  
He didn’t really even feel like organizing that pile now.

OO  
The next day Natasha found him in that same position in his office instead.  
“Hey Phil, what’re you doing? Studying the desk?” She quipped dropping a file on it, Phil shook his head and moved up enough to prop his head on his hand. “Come on, what’s wrong?” She nudged him with her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged.  
“Is it Steve? You were just fine until he came back.” She said knowing he could never lie to her affectively.  
“Yes.” He replied and she crossed her arms with a frown then sat on his desk next to his chair.  
“Want to talk about it?” She asked and he shook his head petulantly. “Phil.” She urged and he slumped in his seat in defeat.  
“He doesn’t even know I exist, he constantly runs into me because he doesn’t even see me. Its useless I need to just move on, he doesn’t like me.” Phil replied frowning.  
“Now Phil, don’t get all melodramatic. You aren’t even trying you can’t just give up. The Phil Coulson I know would never give up not without a fight,” She replied and bumped him with her fist again.  
Phil shrugged unimpressed.  
“If you’re willing to try I will help you.” she said and that got his attention, he rose a brow in question.  
“How?” he asked and she thought about it for a moment supporting her chin in thought.  
“First off we need to spice up your look a little bit.” She replied and he looked at her like she had three eyes. “Now don’t get all offended, you look fine for work, classy, professional, put together but a guy like Steve isn’t looking for that. He needs young, exciting a little dangerous.” She said animatedly he looked at his cloths then back at her.  
“I think I look nice, I’m an agent not a flash dancer.” He replied and she smiled.  
“Now there’s an idea.” She said and stood up.  
“Oh no, I don’t like where this is going.” He said and stood up too, she made her way to his door. “Where are you going?” he asked worryingly.  
“I’m going shopping, relax I’ve got it covered.” She said and winked.  
Phil watched her go and rubbed his face in his hands in exasperation.

OO  
The next night Phil had just gotten to his room and was getting settled for a shower when his door burst opened, he immediately stared out from his bathroom to see Natasha walking in with bags of cloths hanging from each arm.  
“You have to try these on!” she declared and deposited them on the bed.  
Phil’s shoulders deflated, the last thing he wanted to do after a long day of work is change his cloths a hundred different times.  
“Cant it wait?” he asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Phillip Coulson, I didn’t actually go out and talk to people and wait in line for four hours yesterday for you to not try these on.” She replied and he sighed.  
“Well?” she pressed tapping one foot impatiently.  
Finally submitting to her demands he tried on a few things and surprisingly he actually like most things she picked.   
He wasn’t used to wearing so much color but the electric blue shirt really did bring out his eyes, the black shirt and white tie brought an interesting twist to his usual black suit he wore everyday.  
She bought him some gray slacks that hugged his butt tighter than most of his other pants, Natasha teasingly slapped him in the ass when he had tried them on.  
“Who knew you had such a cute little butt.” She chided and Phil rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not sure this is a look I should be going for.” He replied as he looked at himself in the mirror, his suit was snuggly fitted showing off his broad shoulders and slimmer waist, the jacket was all around smaller than he was used too.  
Shorter in the back to show off his ‘cute little butt.’ In Natasha’s very own words, tighter around the waist and the sleeves rolled up twice to make him look a little more casual.  
She thought the bowtie would make him look youthful but immediately realizing it made him look like an old fart she disposed of it right off.  
Unbuttoning the top two button’s of his shirt she turned back to the mirror impressed with her make over skills.  
“Wow Phil, who knew?” she said and crossed her arms in accomplishment.  
Phil adjusted his collar a little feeling extremely uncomfortable in his blue shirt.  
“I don’t know about this.” he replied and she frowned.  
“Phil Coulson, you look amazing. You’re wearing this tomorrow end of story. I’m going to pick out a new one for you everyday this week. If you don’t see an immediate difference then by all means burn them.” She replied and pat him on the shoulder.  
Phil looked at himself again and shrugged.  
“I guess its worth a shot right?” he said and she nodded immediately.  
She went to work picking out other outfits Phil sat down at his desk and put on his reading glasses she glanced over and saw them and immediately snatched them off his face.  
“These are unacceptable.” She said tossing them in the trash.  
“I need those!” he declared and she smiled. “I’ll take care of it but those are done.” She replied and he sighed unable to see his work anymore he went to the restroom to get ready for his shower.  
While Phil took his shower Natasha set out a new outfit for him to wear for everyday like she said she would. She set up the aviator sunglasses she had bought with the cloths and was feeling rather proud of herself.  
She had wanted to dress Phil up for ages, now she had a perfect opportunity.  
Now if she could just get Clint to wear a nice suit sometimes, men.

OO  
Phil had already been ready for work for ten minutes but was still battling his insides for dominance over wearing his new cloths, he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard.  
He took in a breath and decided he wouldn’t let Natasha down he made his way to the door when he opened it Natasha was standing outside about to knock.  
“Oh good you’re still here.” She said and brushed passed him to let herself in.  
“What is it now?” he asked and she smiled.  
“Well I didn’t think you would know how to do you’re hair.” She said and pulled out some hair product from her bag.  
“Now hold on, no one said anything about my hair.” He defended with his hands up as she approached him with some kind of small container.  
“Its always just so perfect.” She said with distaste and he sighed.  
“Perfect is a bad thing?” he asked sarcastically as she messed it up from where he had purposefully combed it to the side.  
“Yes, young, exciting guys don’t comb they’re hair for ten minutes in the morning.” She replied then pressed the hair wax into his air piecing it together.  
“You keep stating young as if I’m something else.” He said in offense and she smiled at him.  
“You know what I mean.” She deadpanned.  
“I’m thirty-seven, I’m not old.” He replied and she smiled.  
“Well you’re not twenty-three anymore either.” She pointed out using Steve’s age as a weapon, Phil sighed in defeat.  
“Alright, maybe I do need a new look.” He submitted and she smiled pulling away done with his hair.  
“There, much better.” She replied and nodded in accomplishment, getting out the new reading glasses she had bought that morning and put them in his jacket pocket.  
“Well, looks like you’re ready to go. Knock him off his feet Phil.” She said with a wink and punch in the arm.   
He swore she was manlier than Clint and he put together sometimes.

OO  
Phil went to work and tried not to act or do anything differently than he normally would, he hoped Steve would run into him eventually though so he could see his new cloths.  
Tony Stark had come in to tell him about the birthday party he was planning for Pepper when he saw him and wolf whistled not caring that the other agents were there to make fun of him.  
He turned Phil around with his hands on his shoulders and Phil complied with an eye roll.  
“Damn Phil, I didn’t know you had an ass like that!” Tony said appraisingly and Phil crossed his arms.  
“What do you people think I have back there?” Phil asked and Tony shrugged.  
“Spangles’ dick?” Tony quipped back and Phil blushed red as Tony laughed heartily. “Chill Phil, I know what’s going on here, he’ll notice that for sure. Who wouldn’t?” Tony said slapping that fine ass then laid his arm over Phil’s shoulders ushering him out of the main room and into his office changing the subject to Pepper’s party plans.  
Phil momentarily wondered why everyone thought it was okay to touch his butt.  
On his way to lunch is when he finally saw him, Phil was walking to the cafeteria with his copy of the newspaper under one arm looking over a file he had in his hands.  
Until he ran into someone, his glasses worked good for reading but for walking, not so much.  
“Sorry.” He quipped and was face level with a plaid covered chest.  
“Oh hey Phil.” Steve said and Phil looked up at him for a moment with his black-rimmed glasses on, Steve had never seen him in his glasses before.  
“Captain, hi. Sorry I was just on my way to lunch. I guess I was distracted.” He said and was feeling strangely more confident in his new outfit.  
Steve stared dumbly down at him for a few moments before his smile broadened.  
“Its okay, you owed me one,” he said and winked. “Just came from there, Spaghetti today.” He stated as he began on his way again passed Phil, Phil smiled cause Cap had just winked at him!  
“Hey Phil, I like the glasses by the way.” He called back and Phil grinned like a high school idiot.  
“Thanks.” He quipped back and glanced over his shoulder catching him staring at his ass before Steve turned blushing and continued on his way.  
He owed Natasha a huge thank you and an even bigger apology.

OO  
The next few days he wore the new cloths Natasha had picked out and was becoming more and more okay with the fact that he was still invisible to Steve and that he paid little to no attention to him most days, because everyone else couldn’t keep their eyes off of him.  
Phil made his way to the gym, it was important for him to keep himself in shape it helped with his healing injury to keep the blood flowing.  
He typically would go in the early mornings before work but that morning he was exhausted and decided to put it off until this evening.  
Phil made his way to the gym wearing his sweatpants and sweatshirt.  
Natasha hadn’t gone shopping for new gym cloths so he was stuck wearing his Shield provided sweat suit.  
Phil entered the gym and his eyes immediately fell on Steve’s perfectly shaped ass as he punched away on the punching bag like there was no tomorrow.  
Phil smiled and set his bag down on a nearby bench, he made his way to the bicycles with his water bottle and towel over his shoulder purposefully ignoring Steve whom had yet to notice he was even in the room.  
They worked out on opposite sides of the gym for a few minutes when Natasha entered the gym, she looked around and noticed Phil and Steve were the only two there.  
She smirked and was about to turn and leave when she noticed Phil wearing his sweatshirt and sweating like Hell. He wiped his face with his towel.  
She rolled her eyes and stomped her way over to him grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him into the nearest locker room, not caring that it was the women’s.  
“Whoa, what is it?” Phil asked as she pushed him up against the wall.  
“I’m trying to help you, you’re the only two in the gym right now which is a perfect opportunity and you are completely blowing it.” She said and proceeded to tear his sweatshirt off over his head.  
“You’re here.” he stated plainly, once his shirt was successfully discarded.  
“I’ll leave as soon as you’re presentable.” She said and attacked the waste band of his sweatpants and pushed them too low on his hips until the “V” at the bottom of his abdomen was visible.  
“Whoa slow down, I’m gay you know that.” Phil teased as she fixed his cloths for him.  
“Not for me Phil.” She quipped then tore his T-shirt off over his head, his hands rose up to cover his peck muscles modestly. “You have a nice body but nobody would know that under all these cloths.” She protested and he blushed crimson.  
“I just feel weird without them.” He defended crossing his arms over his chest abashed.  
“Phil, you gonna put it all on the line or not?” she asked toughly and he sighed in defeat.  
“Okay, okay.” He submitted as she messed his hair up again that he had combed back just right this morning.  
“Strut it Phil, you look good. You’re in great shape try to show it off sometimes.” She said and smiled softly kissing him on his cheek, he knew she was right and only trying to help.   
Her advice had been working so far so he decided there really was no reason he shouldn’t try it this time too.  
“Thanks. Really, thank you.” Phil replied and she smiled softly at him patting him on his shoulder.  
“And when you sweat don’t wipe it off.” She quipped back as she made her way out, Phil cringed when she said that.  
That’s just gross but he may as well try that too, put everything on the line and all.  
Phil made his way back out to the gym floor and fought the strong urge to pull his pants back up underneath his belly button.  
He couldn’t remember a time in his life that he had ever worn so little cloths in the gym.  
He fought a blush when Steve stopped with his punching to stare at him from his face down then back up, a smile forming.  
Phil smiled and waved across the gym at him.  
“Hey…” Steve greeted slowly.  
“Cap.” He greeted then went back to the bike he had been riding moments ago.  
A few moments passed before Steve quit gawking at him and started punching the bag instead.  
Phil and he worked out in silence for the rest of the workouts, Steve glancing at him every once in a while. Phil would look away every time so he wouldn’t know he was staring at him.  
Afterwards Phil got down from his bike and made his way into the Men’s Locker room this time.  
Grabbing his duffle bag on his way so he could get just a little cleaned up before making his journey back to his quarters.  
He washed his face and let the water drizzle down his neck he sighed as it cooled down his overheated body, he heard the sound of the locker room door open and close.  
He glanced to his left and in walked Steve, Phil smiled up at him and Steve smiled back then stood next to him at the sink to wash his face too.  
“Have a good workout?” Steve asked casually and Phil nodded as Steve ran his wet fingers through his hair with his head tossed back gloriously.  
“Sure.” He quipped back, stopped ogling him and turned his back making his way to the door.  
“Well, Goodnight.” He called back but Steve was at his side in a moment.  
Phil looked up at him a little surprised, Steve glanced both ways before he was pushing Phil gently but persistently into one of the changing rooms.  
Phil’s back was pressed up against the back wall as he stared up at Steve unsure of what was going on, he closed the door and locked it behind them.  
In a moment all that is Steve invaded his personal space.  
Phil dropped his gym bag on the floor, surprised and stared up at him with wide eyes afraid maybe Steve had caught on to what he was trying to do and was going to kick his ass.  
“Finally, we get a moment alone.” Steve gasped desperately and smiled pressing Phil’s body against the wall, his hand moving over the slick hot flesh of Phil’s chest.  
Phil was about to ask him what he meant by that but his mouth was caught by a strong, passionate kiss.  
Phil’s hands immediately landed on Steve’s chest feeling his heart pounding against his fingers.  
Steve wrapped his hands possessively around Phil’s hips and pressed his body against his and Phil let out a loud gasp, Steve pressed his thigh between Phil’s legs and lifted his knee until Phil was forced up onto the balls of his feet to deepen the kiss and fix the height difference problem.  
Phil kissed him back just as passionately though he was confused at why this was happening his body couldn’t stop the pulse of arousal that ran through him.  
Grunting Phil grasped at all of Steve’s body that he could, a big hand gripped him by the back of his thigh and hefted him up.  
Trapped between the wall and Steve’s rock hard body his legs wrapped around his waste.  
Their tongues battled for dominance before Phil pulled back and pushed Steve back enough to look him in the eyes.  
“What is going on?” Phil gasped and Steve’s huge grin faded away slowly.  
“You don’t know?” Steve asked and looked utterly appalled.  
“Well, I think I could make a fairly good guess.” He gasped back still pinned against the wall.  
“But what I said after the meeting and running into you in the hallway, what about the winks?” Steve replied as if all of those things should make some kind of sense.  
“Umm…?” Phil replied and Steve frowned further.  
“Phil, I propositioned you but I knew how busy you are so I gave you some space. I flirted with you in the hallway remember? I don’t think I could’ve made it any more clear.” He said and blushed red. “I mean, I pretty much put it… put it right there.” He said and blushed redder, he couldn’t even form the words.  
So Steve had meant to stick his dick against Phil’s ass.  
Phil’s eyes widened and suddenly it all made sense.  
“But-but you apologized..” Phil stuttered back, Steve sighed and absentmindedly kneaded the soft flesh of Phil’s ass in his palm.  
“Yeah, I didn’t mean to knock you over…I…” Steve glanced down in embarrassment, Phil remembered the comment he had made about feeling like an Ox. So that made sense now.   
“And I said I needed to clear my head and I decided I could be that guy, you know the kind that like other guys. I-I saw you in that hospital bed and I couldn’t believe you were alive, I didn’t understand the feelings I was having I had to clear my head.” Steve said desperately thinking there was no way to convince Phil what was going on.  
Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.  
“Why didn’t you just say so?” Phil asked though he was smiling, Steve frowned and shook his head.  
“I don’t know, that’s how this was done back when… when I knew other men that did this, that’s how they did it.” Steve replied and looked utterly ashamed of himself, Phil just realized that Steve only knew of homosexual behavior from before the ice when everything had to be secretive.  
Phil smiled and tugged him closer by the hair and into a kiss.  
Steve kissed him back and Phil wrapped his legs tighter around him feeling his hardness against his stomach.  
Steve groaned loudly and Phil pulled back.  
“I understand now, Steve. I just wish I had known sooner, this would’ve happened weeks ago.” He gasped back before claiming his mouth in another kiss.  
Steve rolled his hips against him and they both groaned, soon Steve was rocking his hips against the agent frantically, the sounds they were making echoing through the locker room.  
Thankfully likely no one would be in the gym this late.  
After they finished they emerged, hair disheveled and cloths in disarray the first question was who’s room they were going to?  
It was pretty obvious Steve wanted more than just sex when he grabbed Phil’s hand and held it firmly, hesitated and tilted down to whisper gently in his ear.  
“I love you, Phil.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothin'....


End file.
